Green Eyed Banter
by yehudi13
Summary: Jealousy spreads like the plague and grows like a lie. At least one gets broken.


Title: Green Eyed Banter  
Rating: hard PG- 13… if there is such a thing… for language general slutty flirting and snogs galore  
Warning/ Pairing: SLASH/ mainly harrydraco but if yall want there's harrylavender, dracopansy, dracolavender, ronhermionne, blaisepansy,  
Summary: Jealousy spreads like the plague and grows like a lie. At least one gets broken. Harry always figured that his Care of Magical Creatures class was too dangerous, too random, and to unbelievably perfect to be quite normal. Jealous banter, astounding conclusion, and snogging random people ensues.  
Disclaimer: me no own… I own my kitty though! Holds up fat cat to the world! ou it bit me --- smelly bugger  
Author's Note: more random writing, yes thank you – bows – jk anyway was kinda inspired to write this half by watching a Buffy the Vampire where they were talking about Othello --- although that really doesn't have anything to do with except for all the jealousy…. neh --- and from reading a --- what do ya know --- harrydraco fic. This will end up being more than a one-shot but will have different format kinda sorta, it's going to have the first couple of chapters here and the next couple of chapters later

**1. Accusations **

Bloody disgusting. You think that one of them would at least tell the other that they liked them, but that was Ron and Hermione. Harry had been watching the two dance around each other the entire Care of Magical Creature's lesson, and truth be told he was getting sick of it.

" Jealous Potter?"

Harry tipped his head up from his friends' ministrations to glare at his intruder.

" What are you talking about?"

" You're jealous of Weasel and Mudblood."

Harry frowned. Why would he ever be jealous of Ron and Hermione. Given, he never acts like they do around anyone. Would be nice though. To have someone like --- " Am not. Why would I, they're my friends."

" All the more reason." Draco answered.

" I would never be jealous of Ron and Hermione." Harry spat, his blood warming.

" … eh, you're probably right." Malfoy drawled.

" I am…" the impossible of Malfoy actually agreeing with Harry stunned him as he waited for the universe to implode, then came the cockiness, " Damn straight I am."

" Yeah, you're just jealous of Mudblood for stealing your poor filth away from you." the Slytherin sneered, " Potty misses his Weaslbee."

All the Slytherins clustered around Draco burst into laughing, Pansy howling the loudest. Harry's face burned. It should be made illegal to make anyone feel like this.

How could any one think Harry was gay ((a/n I do:D)). This was a first. Not even Malfoy had stooped as low to call him a homosexual before. However Ron did look nice today, and Draco wasn't half bad himself now that Harry looked at him. He had very pretty eyes, blue. Like the sky, but not. It had speckles of gray --- no silver. And his hair looked so smooth, like silk, that if he'd just reach out his hand, he could touch ---"What! I am not!"

" Good Potter. Denial is the first step. Next comes anger, and then acceptance. However considering you mental problems, you'll probably combust at the anger stage."

" I am not gay Malfoy." Harry hissed.

" Prove it." was all the blonde said.

Prove it. Why would he have to prove it? Why would he have to prove anything! He wasn't gay! He would have to prove that to anybody let alone Malfoy! " How."

" Kiss one."

" How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not gay!" and even quieter, " and I'm not going to kiss a_ boy_."

" Well fuck, Potter, you're even slower than I thought. I meant a girl, you fuckwit. You know a female." Draco said waving his hand toward the people in question.

" I – I knew that."

" Sure you did." the blonde sneered rolling his eyes.

Pride coming back, " Who then."

" Oh, by all means. You pick." Malfoy said while gesturing his hand towards the females in the class.

" Wait you mean now?" Harry said aghast. He had to kiss one now! But this shouldn't be a bad thing. Because he _was_ straight.

" Yeah, I mean now. What, were you thinking you'd do it next Tuesday?" Malfoy sniggered.

" ehe… yeah I guess that makes sense." Harry scanned the class of seventh years. Okay he already knew that he wasn't going to go and kiss a Slytherin girl. That was just… just --- just bleh. So that narrowed it down to the Gryffindor women. Hermione was off, because one: it was just wrong and two: she was Ron's and in other words 'off limits'. Parvati was going out with Dean. So that crossed her off. Natalie McDonald; no, never really talked to the girl before. There was Lavender Brown. She wasn't with anyone right now. She was Gryffindor too, and come to think of it she was quiet pretty. With her pretty bleach blonde hair and bluish silver eyes. Gay his arse. He'd show Malfoy.

He turned toward Malfoy, smirked and headed off in Lavender's direction. Okay just a little kiss. He could do this. He was just being thick.

" Hi Lavender, Parvati." Harry smiled as he greeted to two girls.

" Hi Harry." Lavender grinned back; Parvati nodded her head in acknowledgement. This just might be easier than he was making it all out to be. He could do this. He could kiss Lavender and show Malfoy that he wasn't gay and be done with it all. Piece of cake… or was it pie…

" Yeah so…" Harry shuffled his feet, " err…"

" Yes Harry." Lavender tipped her head to the side in a curious manner. Well she sure is making it a lot easier for me.

" I- I- I um," Harry mumbled steadily leaning closer to the blonde. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he wa--- cool lips abruptly came in contact with his. Well maybe this wasn't that bad. Erg, but that overwhelming smell of --- what is that lavender? Well figures. Harry backed off a little ways. It wasn't anything special, more like a sweet little kiss than anything. But the way the other was smiling.

" I'm so happy you feel the same Harry!" What… feel the same? …. about….," Now we can be boyfriend and girlfriend!" the girl squealed now clinging to Harry's hand with a death grip.

B- b- boyfriend? Harry gave a half smile, half grimace . Decidedly more grimace than smile.

Ron showed up next to him. " Good going Harry," and smacked him on the back. Harry kept his weird crooked smile on, " Hey, stop it. You look scary." Ron said looking a little startled.

Malfoy paled slightly, nobody noticed.

**2. Denial**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall that evening. Lavender still had her vice grip and was sitting on Harry's right. He was just wondering how he even got into this situation when he glanced up and caught a pair of ice-blue eyes. They weren't Lavender's. That was how. It was because of him. All his fault.

Their eye's stayed locked for quite some time until Lavender started to pull at his robes, wondering if he had been listening to her at all.

He hadn't.

Malfoy smirked.

Just for good measure, he twisted in his seat and thoroughly kissed the girl. He pulled back waiting to give his own 'See- I- Told- You- I- Wasn't- Gay- Smirk' but the blonde had already turned away.

Lavender grinned wildly and clung tighter to Harry's arm.

Harry turned back to his plate and glared at it, wishing, hoping it'd burst into flame and consume him.

It didn't.

- - -

" Oh did you see that, and in public too." Draco seethed. " Utterly disgusting."

" Well you were the one who set him up Draco." Pansy murmured.

" And that matters here?" It was rhetorical. Everything that had to do with Potter and Co. that came out of Draco's mouth during one of his tirades were always rhetorical. She had learned that at an early age, right back to the bloody train ride to Hogwarts in their first year. Worst train ride she'd ever been on.

And always about Potter too.

Dinner had ended and they had started down the for the dungeons. Draco's tirade on Potter was still going strong

Four years straight of it too.

She was on his bed. Draco right next to her. Still going on about Bloody Potter.

Bloody sick of it too.

She died.

She combusted.

She exploded.

She imploded.

She really hadn't an idea what happened, but the next thing she knew she was yelling at the blonde she had been with since bloody second year to stop fucking obsessing over bloody fucking Potter and come out of the damn closet that everyone knew he had been hiding in for half of his life.

Draco gaped at her.

_She_ gaped at herself.

It had finally happened.

She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but Draco seemed to have come to and was pushing her out of his dorm yelling that he wasn't 'a fucking gay' and that 'he didn't even know what _he_ was doing with a person like _her_ if that's what they thought of _him_', and she was sitting outside his door.

All alone.

A door next to Draco's opened hesitantly and Blaise Zambini poked his head out.

He smiled at her. Draco had never done that. He was to busy talking about Potter, bickering with Potter, obsessing about Potter to take notice in her in anyway.

She smiled back and went toward the door. Blaise stepped back out of view. Pansy opened the door and disappeared.

The door made a soft click as it closed.

- - -

Draco dreamed that night.

He dreamed of compromising positions, with heated passion filled tension.

His dream partner had dark hair.

It wasn't Pansy's.

- - -

Harry had been caught up in the common room trying to finish his potions essay, but kept getting distracted by Lavender. Not Lavender in particular. Just what she was doing.

She kept dancing up and down. Trying to bring attention to herself. Drawing idly on Harry's thigh. Leaning over his shoulder. Brushing her lips ever so softly over his skin.

She wanted him to kiss her again. It was getting bloody annoying too. He hadn't since dinner. He hadn't had any reason other than to prove to Malfoy, so what was the point of doing it more than necessary. Maybe if he did he'd be able to finish his essay and go to bed. Might as well give it a try.

Most people had abandoned the Common Room as it was now considerably late, and it was only filled with people like Harry trying to finish last moment essays… minus the Lavender of course. Lucky bastards. Ron and Hermione had already gone up to bed, so no one would have to watch them. Perfect timing really.

Harry resigning to his decision that if he didn't he would never get anything done that night, that on the next time the blonde brushed up against his face, he pulled her around so that she was more or less sitting on his lap, and brushed his lips against hers.

The overwhelming smell of lavender engulfed him again and he had the tremendous urge to cough or wheeze but held it back. If he was going to get anything done, he'd have to make her happy and sneezing in her face probably wouldn't achieve that goal.

Their light kisses turned a little more forceful as Lavender leaned forward, her eyes fluttering shut.

It was then that it started to happen.

Lavender started to morph. Her jaw becoming more angular, face becoming paler as if all the rouge she had been wearing was suddenly wiped clean. Her hair became brighter, almost as pale as snow, but with the smallest hit on gold when the fire's light caught it. It became shorter too.

He had the overpowering sense to tangle his hands in it. It looked so beautiful. So familiar, but he needed to breathe. Lavender needed to breathe, and was making it quite apparent when she started batting at Harry's hand in her hair that kept them locked together.

When they pulled back, gasping, gulping the cool air, Lavender's features stayed in the morphed …slightly more masculine state, and then she open her eyes.

Steely cobalt blue burned back at him.

" Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he knocked him off his lap and onto the floor, " How'd you… how'd you even get up here… I was… and you…"

" What are you talking about Harry?" Malfoy asked voice full of concern.

Harry yelled again and burst up the staircase, straight for his room, locking the door and diving under the covers.

- - -

Lavender lay sprawled on the floor of the Common room wondering if Harry was okay. Wondering what she had done wrong.

A/n: wow… I'm glad at how this turned out so far…and it's long:D I've been working on it for a while…so yes it was started before HBP, I had written down the plot summary for it and wrote the first part 'accusations' but then my muse died which was sad … but came back suddenly and I finished the rest of this part … well tonight :D but I like it… and I didn't know but I think I added just the tinniest bit of angst in there… eh oh well, and the rest of it will come soon enough I hope :D cheers!


End file.
